


Ex-Gangster

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [33]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Gangsters, Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Dave would fall for the ex-Felt member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex-Gangster

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Damara/Dave
> 
> Gangster with Romantic comedy"

“Any last words?”  
  
The man who called himself “Crowbar” held the object that was his namesake over your head as his other cronies watched and your Japanese-speaking date continued to yell cuss words at him. Even though a million other thoughts could have been running through your head, only one seemed to present itself like…well…like a crowbar threatening to beat you over the head over and over, much like the thing that was hanging over you then.  
  
That thought was this:  _Of fucking_ course _._    
  
Of course this would happen to you. Of course you would fall head over heels in love with the seemingly unassuming Damara Megido who spoke broken English. Of course she would end up being an ex-gangster who used to murder people for the green-themed Felt. Of fucking  _course_  she would have escaped and left a bounty on her head.  
  
And of course— _of fucking **course**_ —you would get the gall to finally ask her out when the Felt discovered where she was, only to be caught by them on your guys’ first date.  
  
Just. Wow. Good going there, Strider.  
  
“David.”  
  
Damara stopped yelling at them in Japanese it seemed to focus on you. Even with a crowbar hanging over your head threatening to crack your skull open, you  _still_  couldn’t help but think it was cute how she called you “David” even though your name was just “Dave.”  
  
It was a good thing you were wearing sunglasses, so you could more easily hide your terror.  
  
“Yeah babe?” you asked. “I’m all ears, Damara, even with my life about to flash before my eyes, so go ahead and say what you need to say.”  
  
Though you couldn’t see the face of the man called “Crowbar,” you saw him and several others shift uncomfortably.  
  
“Worry not,” she said in her broken English. “Will be okay. Plan B.”  
  
 _”Plan B”?_  you thought.  _Whatever the fuck_ that’s _supposed to mean._  
  
“I don’t have time for this,” you heard Crowbar’s voice say impatiently. “Do you have anything final to say or not?”  
  
You were just about to accept the fact that you were going to die and try to think of something cool and ironic to say before your death when suddenly you saw a black figure come from behind the guy holding Damara back and shank him in the gut, causing the guy in green to scream in agony.  
  
“What the—!?” Crowbar shouted, before you heard a stabbing sound come from him as he screamed in pain as well.  
  
“Fuck,” you heard a guy you think called himself “Stitches” say, “the Midnight Crew’s here!”  
  
In a second you heard him get shot, and heard him fall to the ground. It was hard to make sense of what happened after that as a bunch of people in green either ran away in terror or otherwise fell to the ground dead from either a bullet or a knife. As the chaos soon died down, you were able to make out Damara kneeling before you, her hands caressing your face, and four figures in black suits surrounding you.  
  
“David!” she yelled at you. “You okay!?”  
  
As you took in the fact that she was surrounded by the notorious Midnight Crew as they simply  _did nothing_  to her, you realized immediately that there was a reason they were being so amicable to her. Especially since the Midnight Crew is led by Spades Slick, who’s known to stab anyone who so much as  _looks_  at him.  
  
She was clearly with them. Meaning the title of “ex-gangster” had to change to “ _current_  gangster.”  
  
“Yeah,” you said, nodding numbly. “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
  
A relieved smile came across her face before she kissed you on the cheek. Then she turned and yelled in Japanese to the others, probably to tell them to leave, since that’s exactly what they did. Yeah, she was definitely a gangster.  
  
But somehow, you didn’t really care at that point.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, little dirty secret of mine--I've ALWAYS wanted to write a story about Damara escaping the Felt and going on to lead the Midnight Crew. But sadly, I've never known what to do with it beyond that.
> 
> But writing this fill is giving me some ideas at least. So who knows? Maybe I'll finally write that story!
> 
> (pffft yeah right just like I'll write that Feferidan 1960s humanstuck AU I've always wanted to do but will never happen, let's get real here)


End file.
